


Jealousy

by Jeongsleggo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongsleggo/pseuds/Jeongsleggo
Summary: Jeongyeon and Tzuyu constantly torment each other with jealousy but maybe they like that.





	Jealousy

They liked playing this game.

The two ladies enjoy testing each other's limits, to see who will become the dominant one. The point of the game is to act like they don't know each other, so that their blood would boil with fury. They're the group's pranksters after all so why not have a bit of fun with one another? No one would understand them though. They didn't get why they acted so distant with one another but they know, and only them. When it was time to take a group photo after winning an award, they had to decide where to stand. Jeongyeon saw where Tzuyu stood and chose to stand all the way at the end of the line.

Dahyun turned around and asked with curiosity. "Don't you ever wanted to stand next to Tzuyu?"

"Don't worry about it." She replied as she noticed Tzuyu glaring at her from the other side, but Jeongyeon only gave her a wicked smirk.

They enjoyed winning but losing wasn't a bad thing either.

\---

That night, when the rest of the members were asleep, the two would be on the floor in Jeongyeon's room to give each other what they've been wanting all day. Tzuyu was on her hands and knees with Jeongyeon laying on her back as Tzuyu lowered her pelvis, allowing Jeongyeon to devour her right there and then. The Taiwanese singer moaned out as she felt a wet muscle play with her clitoris. She gripped onto the carpet floor while Jeongyeon gripped onto her ass cheeks with her nails practically digging in against her skin. Tzuyu didn't mind the pain, she actually welcomed it. It motivated her to move her hips even faster as she threw her head back, her breasts bouncing with the rhythm.

"O-oh fuck, J-Jeong. Y-yes..yes!!" Her eyes closed tightly as the sensation captivated her.

Jeongyeon slurped up her treat, giving her a hard smack against the ass, causing the latter to squeal as she felt her limbs weakening. It was getting hot,_ so _hot. Tzuyu's hair was beginning to stick onto her glistening face. After a few moments of some good fucking, she came and Jeongyeon cleaned her up dry, making sure not a single drip was wasted.

When they pulled away from each other, Tzuyu noticed her groin and thighs covered in bruises due to Jeongyeon's vigorous mouth. She panted heavily as she sat there, watching Jeongyeon push herself up while wiping her mouth with her forearm, feeling satisfied with their late night activity. 

Both were thankful that no one heard them either...

\---

It was payback time.

The group was invited to a radio show and as always, the pair didn't sit next to each other. However, they would give each other's quick stares here and there while playing with each other's feet under the table. No one noticed it all. When Tzuyu was asked which member she was the closest to, she confidently answered with a devious grin.

"Chaeyoung, of course."

Jeongyeon didn't like that answer. She actually despised it. Even though she sat there silently, Tzuyu knew the effect it had on her. She slid her foot up against her leg slowly to give her a reassuring gesture. When it got close to her inner thigh, Jeongyeon finally met her eyes with younger girl's. Tzuyu gifted her with a wink and Jeongyeon knew what that meant.

There was going to be another night of playing.

\---

This time, it was in Tzuyu's room and the positions were switched. Jeongyeon had her back against the mattress with Tzuyu kissing down her body, planting little red marks where she could. Jeongyeon's bare body was like a canvas and she planned on creating art with her lips. Jeongyeon waited in anticipation for the good part. When Tzuyu was finished with ravishing her skin, she would take out the vibrator from her drawer and turned it on, putting it on the highest setting. Jeongyeon held onto the bed sheets while Tzuyu lowered the devise to place it against Jeongyeon's heat. Once she felt the contact, Jeongyeon arched her back and cried out in pleasure. However, Tzuyu moved the vibrator away just to tease the older singer. Jeongyeon whined at the absence of the vibration, in which Tzuyu chuckled in return.

"What's the matter? Are you not patient enough?"

"I've been dealing with your teasing all day, Tzuyu." She gritted her teeth in response.

"Aww, you poor thing." She finally placed the vibrator back onto her clit as Jeongyeon gasped, biting her lips as she thrusted against the toy. Tzuyu loved the sounds that she made. It was like music to her ears. To see her so vulnerable and needy was really quite the view for her. She continued to reward her by sliding the vibrator into her entrance, moving it in and out as Jeongyeon's jaw hanged low with beautiful groans escaping from her lips. She took in the feeling, letting it travel through her body while Tzuyu did her work. Jeongyeon felt her walls swallowing up the vibrator, letting it hit her nervous in the most pleasurable way as possible.

Jeongyeon's mouth was going dry from all the mewling and Tzuyu was determined to make her cum for her. She knew she was close anyway.

"You wanna cum, huh?"

Jeongyeon nodded, not being able to form any time of sentence.

"Then go ahead, princess."

That last phrase did the trick. Jeongyeon hit her climax, screaming out her name, much to Tzuyu's delight. She her rode out her orgasm for a few moments before the vibrator was removed and turned off. 

Tzuyu leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips swiftly before looking at her with a victorious smile.

"Guess I won."

"Yeah, for now."

\---

That was their game, a game that only the knew how to play. They didn't do it to hurt one other since they already had each other's hearts. It was just a bit of teasing after all. 

And during those passionate nights, they knew that they were both winners either way. 


End file.
